ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
4giveness
"4Giveness" 'is the fifth episode on the sixth season on ''Oz. Episode biography James Robson rejoins the Aryan Brotherhood; Miguel Alvarez is shocked to learn that he was Wolfgang Cutler's sole beneficiary; the Muslims ship their first run of Augustus Hill's journal, but Arif finds that the business plan may not have been as sound they had hoped; Burr Redding continues to promote the telemarketing venture at Oz and strikes a deal with the Italians to keep his boys from slinging; new inmate Lemuel Idzik gives everyone something to talk about; Sean Murphy breaks the code and goes to Leo Glynn, and Dave Brass is suspended; Norma Clark and her baby visit Agamemnon Busmalis and she proposes to him; Robert Rebadow has trouble coping with Stella's cancer; Enrique Morales has some concerns about Nurse Carol Grace; Detective Guinevere McGorry and Warden Leo Glynn dig deeper into Wilson Loewen's murder; Timmy Kirk's mother visits with Father Ray Mukada and offers to volunteer; Jaz Hoyt begins sweating blood as he is transferred to the psych unit pending transfer to the Connolly Institute; Cyril O'Reily begins suffering the side effects of ETC as his execution approaches; Poet and Reggie Rawls offer Jahfree Neema leadership of their gang, but Jahfree Neema wants nothing to do with them; Tobias Beecher takes up Henry Stanton's cause; Chris Keller finds it difficult to adjust to Tobias Beecher's parole; Chris Keller asks Tobias Beecher for a favor and rats him out...it's all for the best. Deceased *Enrique Morales: Suffocated to death by Carol Grace. Crime flashback *Reggie Rawls: Convicted January 10, 2001. Aggrivated Assault. Sentence: 12 years, up for parole in 4. *Lemuel Idzik''': Convicted February 2, 2003. Murder in the Second Degree. Sentence: Life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill (RIP) *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Robert John Burke as Special Agent Pierce Taylor *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Joel Grey as Lemuel Idzik *Fred Koehler as Andrew Schillinger (RIP) *Patti LuPone as Stella Coffo *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Andrew Barchilon as Hank Schillinger (RIP) *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Roxanne Hart as Jessica Kirk *Peter James Francis as Jahfree Neema *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Kristin Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Antoni Cornacchione as Frank Urbano *Matthew Cowles as William Brandt *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Avery Glymph as Jamal Yusef (01Y208) *Ra Hanna as Nacim Bismilla *Tony Hoty as Lionel Kelsch (97K186) *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Malik as Kenaniah Maxwell *Connie Nelson as Detective Guinevere McGorry *Michael Rivera as Pablo Rosa *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Michelle Schumacher as Norma Clark *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Thomas G. Waites as Henry Stanton *Tessell Wiiliams as Nurse *Katheryn Winnick as Liesel Robson *Catherine Wolf as Nurse Carol Grace Notes *This episode was narrated by deceased inmates Augustus Hill and Andrew Schillinger with his brother, Hank. *Nurse Grace smothers Enrique Morales with a pillow because he was a bad man. *When Pablo Rosa sees Rebadow ignoring Stella, Pablo tells him to show some respect for the lady. *William Brandt (96B339?) confesses to the murder of Wilson Loewen, and that C.O. Adrian Johnson payed him $5000. *When Tobias Beecher arrives to pick up the illegal drugs for Chris Keller's ex-wife, the cops bust him and he is sent back to Oz Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes